


The Stroke

by themrp123



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: 80s Music, Billy Squier, I'm Sorry, M/M, PWP, The Stroke, handjobs, lots of stroking, mario maker, there goes my reputation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 20:43:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7656004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themrp123/pseuds/themrp123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Arin argue about what the song 'The Stroke' is really about... and the debate leads to interesting places. Those places involve... stroking. A lot of stroking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stroke

**Author's Note:**

> This is a quick, dirty little thing to hold everyone over before the next chapter of 'Grumpy Tales'. It sucks. I'm sorry.

“God dammit shit nuts fuck why!?” Arin slammed the controller down on the couch, raging characteristically at the latest Mario Maker level.

Dan laughed. “Dude, want me to do it?”

“No! I've got it!” Arin insisted, making Dan laugh harder. 

“I’m sure you do, dear,” Dan said in his best Mom voice.

Arin started playing the level again, and died in the exact same spot, making him yell in pure anger and annoyance. “This  _ sucks _ , man, it _ sucks _ !”

“Or does it… stroke?” Dan started singing ‘The Stroke’ by Billy Squier (they’d been talking about it earlier, fighting over the meaning. The word ‘stroke’ absolutely didn’t fit in this situation, but Dan wanted the last laugh, so...)

“Dude, that song is totally about jerkin’ it.” Arin restarted the level.

“No way! It’s totally about the music industry.” Dan tucked a wayward curl behind his ear.

“‘Put your right hand out, give a firm handshake…’” Arin quoted the song, trying to prove his point.

“‘Talk to me about that one big break, spread your ear pollution…’” Dan shot back.

Arin frowned, thinking of a way to come back. “Maybe… but the word ‘stroke’, man.”

“It’s great. I love it,” Dan said in a flat, emotionless voice. “Let’s just agree to disagree. Play the damn level!”

“Okaaaaayyy.” Arin backed off.

He played for maybe fifteen seconds before dying again and yelling, “GOD DAMMIT!”

Dan laughed like he always did when Arin raged. He seemed to find Arin’s anger hilarious. “Hey man, it may give you pleasure to know that I have knocked one out to ‘The Stroke’ before… That doesn’t mean I think it’s about jacking off, but at least it’s something.”

Arin said nothing, but he did bite his bottom lip. His palms began sweating a little and the controller was slick in his hands. Fuck, the image of Dan jerking off to ‘The Stroke’... 

“You okay, man?” Dan asked, actually sounding very concerned.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Arin’s voice was tight. He knew he couldn’t play Mario Maker effectively when he was imagining Dan alone in a bedroom, a hand down his pants…. So he gave up. He set the controller down, said slowly, “Next time on Game Grumps,” and flung himself into Dan’s lap, grabbing his face and crashing their lips together in a desperate, chaste kiss.

Dan didn’t even seem surprised. They’d kissed before, it really wasn’t a big deal. He kissed back a little lazily, until Arin started grasping at his shirt. That’s when he got into it, slipping his tongue into Arin’s mouth and running his hands up Arin’s thighs. 

Arin’s fingers crept up under Dan’s shirt, fluttering over the skin beneath it. Dan couldn’t help but grind his hips into Arin’s a little bit. For some reason, this kiss felt hotter and more powerful than any they’d shared previously. It was more passionate, and there was more behind it. The way Arin’s hands were moving on Dan’s body said ‘I want you.’ Dan liked being wanted. He liked it very much.

They parted briefly, and Arin, eyes dark with lust, whispered, “So you’ve… stroked yourself to ‘The Stroke’.” He pulled his phone from his pocket and opened Spotify, selecting ‘The Stroke’. “Would you like it if  _ I _ stroked you to ‘The Stroke’?”

Dan wanted to say “I’d love that, jerk me off right now,” but all he could manage to get out was “Yes!”

Arin hit play and set the phone down. Those first few beats were spent kissing with teeth and tongue tangling. By the time the second verse had begun, Arin had unbuckled Dan’s belt and was fumbling with the fly on his jeans. Dan was leaning back, sweat prickling along his brow and his arms held up above his head out of the way.

Dan sung along - “‘Stroke me, stroke me…’” - while Arin started jacking him off - first slowly, then quicker and quicker, making Dan completely abandon the music and start moaning loudly. God, it felt good.

“Jesus, Arin! Oh my - Oh my God, yes... Oh fuck yes...” Dan twined his fingers in Arin’s hair, moaning pornographically.

Arin paused, breaking the rhythm just in time for the part where it was just a lot of people yelling ‘Stroke! Stroke! Stroke!’ Every time he heard the word ‘stroke’, Arin stroked, and Dan cried out in pleasure. The syncopation felt like heaven.

As the song ended, Dan was cumming into Arin’s hand, moaning in a decrescendo.

Arin looked calmly down at his hand while Dan gasped, catching his breath. “How was that?” Arin asked.

Dan rolled his eyes. “Isn’t it obvious?”

“I’m gonna go wash my hands.” Arin started to stand.

“Ar -” Dan caught his arm, pulling him back for long enough to kiss him quickly. Dan smiled. “Thank you, sweetie. That was great.”

“No problem, babe.” Arin winked and headed off to the bathroom, leaving Dan to zip up his own damn pants.

When Arin returned, he casually took a seat on Dan’s lap and picked up the white controller.

“I’ll take it from here,” Arin said, deciding not to mention the stroking that had just occurred. 

“Hey, Arin?” Dan said, right before the episode started. _Arin won't get away with ignoring what just happened._

“Yeah?”

“Would you... stroke me again sometime?”

Arin grinned. “Not before you stroke  _ me _ , baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if I should write more sexual one-shots... I hope I'm not terrible at them! Farewell!


End file.
